Battle of Brothers
by Gonstika
Summary: A detailed explained re-telling of the final battle between Mata Nui and Makuta Teridax.


**BATTLE OF BROTHERS**

One thing that I want to address before you read this story is that this is not a fully-written story in the sense of a story you may normally read from sources like a book, but a detailed explanation of how the story would have been written if it were fully fleshed out into a complete story.

Also, this story only focuses on Mata Nui and his battle against Teridax. It does not go into detail on the battles that were waged inside of Teridax.

With that being said and done, I hope you enjoy my version of how I wanted the story to end. I accept all forms of criticism and will ingore any hateful or flame responses.

* * *

Essentially, the tribes would contribute to help bring together the parts of the prototype robot. In that time, Mata Nui would come to help and train the Glatorian in their new found elemental powers and tell them of his own history, where he comes from, what he used to be and what happened to him.

Initially, he would tell them that although as pwerful as he could be with the Ignika, he can't face the battle that lies ahead and that he fears that Teridax will come looking for him and what he may do to everyone if he fails. He asks that even though they had not known each other very long, that it would mean a great deal if they were willing to help Mata nui in his journey. The Glatoran would come to accept Mata Nui's offer, stating that nobody should have to suffer what Teridax is capable of.

A few months would pass as Mata Nui learns to control the Prototype robot (and instead of transferring his consciousness into the body, he would pilot it like a robot like those seen in Pacific Rim), though in the beginning, they would be having trouble finding the necessary amount of power it would take to re-activate the robot. A flash of inspiration comes to Mata Nui as he walks close to the robot's hand and declares "Unity!".

The Robot would come to life, running on it's own provided energy. When it comes time to leave Bara Magna, all the Glatoran and Agori would be inside the robot as Mata Nui makes final preparations. Kiina would walk in and talk to Mata Nui about him fulfilling his promise and that although she may sort-of miss the home she has known for many of her lifetime, she is very excited at the prospect of a new world to visit.

Mata Nui would confront her that this is no ordinary trip to someplace new, but a battle that she may not come back from and asks if she is really sure she wants to come along. Kiina replies with a salute and replies "To Karzahni and back, I'll follow you. We all will follow you". Mata Nui smiles back and Kiina leaves. Mata Nui would exclaim "Duty!" as the Robot activates it's flight system and leaves Bara Magna, heading towards Aqua Magna where Teridax is still occupied with everyone inside Mata Nui's original body.

They would arrive in a surprse attack on Teridax by catching him off-guard by hitting him in the head. Teridax would stagger but straighten up and turn to look at the opposer by stating "You dare attack me with such a weak attempt of an attack!". Mata Nui would reply back that it is comparable to Teridax's cowardiness and his lust for power, referring to the recent take-over of his original body.

Teridax would come to the realization that the other robot is Mata Nui and questions him on how the Karzahni he is back here. Mata Nui would rush at Teridax and tackle him, causing them both to fall towards the ground. Doing this, Mata Nui would transmit all of the Glatorian into the Matoran Universe, while leaving the Agori to stay inside and help keep running the prototype robot.

Teridax would punch mata Nui off of him and the two would engage in an epic battle with both utilizing the available powers that both of them have. In the end, both would be heavily damaged, though Mata Nui slightly more than Teridax. Teridax would tower over Mata Nui, who is kneeling in exhaustion. Teridax would exclaim that "At last, my brother kneels to the one true being who deserves this power" and that although he put up a good fight, it is time Mata Nui accepted his true destiny.

Something deep snaps and awakens inside of Mata Nui.

As Teridax pulls for the final blow, Mata Nui's eyes begin to brighten. Teridax throws the punch but Mata Nui catches it effortlessly and crushes the hand, sending onto Teridax a great pain. Mata Nui would question where all this power would be coming from but soon after senses where the power is coming from and who it is from, which happens to be coming from all the inhabitants of the Mata Nui robot who deny Teridax as their ruler. Mata Nui would be greeatly inspired and stands up, revilatized with energy as the Ignika he is wearing also glows with an intense brightness.

Teridax would exclaim that something like this is impossible and runs at Mata Nui. Mata Nui would charge his right fist with all the power of the Prototype Robot, the Ignika and donated to him by the Matoran Universe. He pulls back his fist and shouts with all his might "Destiny!" as he punches right through Teridax's stomach and sends energy into the robot. This energy overloads Teridax, who loses control over the Robot and his essence es destroyed down to every atom, finally ending his life.

The original Mata Nui robot begins cracking up as pure light seeps through all the opening of the Robot as it explodes in a mighty explosion so great that the shockwaves were felt throughout all the planets of the once great Spherus Magna. As the battle has finally ended, Mata Nui is glad that it's finally over before he collapses in exhaustion and loses conciousness.

Mata Nui would then wake up an unknown specified amount of time later in a room he does not recognize. He would get up, looking around as he questions where he is before locking his gaze upon a door that leads outside. Mata Nui would open this door, his eyes blocked by sunlight before hearing and seeing every Matoran Universe inhabitant who opposed Teridax cheering for Mata Nui.

Ackar, Kiina and Gresh would come up to Mata Nui and say that he's done it, that he's ended the reign of Teridax once and for all. Mata Nui would questioned what happened afterwards, to which Ackar replies that after the battle, they went to retrieve Mata Nui, who was unconcsious but very much alive. Mata Nui then gazes out upon the cheering crowd and thinks. He finally comes to a decision and asks for silence from the crowd.

He adresses a speech, saying that he does not want to be seen as a God, nor does he want to be seen as a Hero. All that he wants is to be accepted... accepted as one of them and nothing more and that although Teridax may be gone, they still have new challenges ahead that will face them and he asks for their cooperation one more time, in the hope that together, they can build a new world, one where everybody is accepted, a world which will not be exploitable to those of great power, but a world which runs itself with it's inhabitants.

He knows this is a great task and would not force such a great task upon anyone. He asks who will join him in this new quest, this new Unity, Duty... and Destiny. One person would start clapping, which is joined by more and more until everyone is clapping. Mata Nui is filled with joy at all those who will be helping rebuild for the future of a better world.

Mata Nui would then ask if Toa Tahu would please come up to him. Tahu would approach, slighty nervous and Mata Nui would hold out his hand for a fistbump. Tahu would recipricate the fistbump, saying "It's a honour to meet you." while Mata Nui would hold out his hand for a handshake, which Tahu accepts. Mata Nui would then say "No, the honour is mine".

The end.

* * *

**Author Notes**

1. In my opinion, Teridax's original death by smashing his head was lackluster. In this version, I wanted to spice it up a bit and give it more of a "final" feel to getting red of the big bad of Bionicle.

2. If you are wondering why Mata Nui doesn't try to reason with Teridax, I have put Mata Nui as one being fed-up with Teridax. If written properly, I may have gone into detail on Mata Nui's final choice.

3. In this explanation, the prototype robot needs to be in contact with something to teleport individuals inside of it unlike it's successor, where it can teleport things inside of it without physical contact.

4. Okay, the part where the inhabitants of the MU "donate their energy" to Mata Nui seems a bit farfetched, but in a world as large and rich in fiction like Bionicle, I personally don;t see anything wrong with it.

5. If you are wondering how everyone survived the final blow dealt to Teridax, Mata Nui transported everyone inside of Teridax to inside of himself to keep them safe from the after-effects. Note 3 explains this teleportation method.

6. Tahu being nervuous, while may seem a bit out of character, would be understanable in a situation like that. It's Mata Nui after all, the being that they have been fighting for and to save his life.

7. I never liked Mata Nui just going into hibernation in the end of the original story, which is why I have him stick around in this version of the ending.


End file.
